Commander Serek
by audicars
Summary: Drabbles about my OC and the crew of the Enterprise. I'll try not to make it suck ;)
1. Mud

My ooc Serek and his adventures on the Enterprise. These'll be shortish drabbles because I such at writing anything too long ;-;

Mud

"You should name it" Kirk said suddenly, his voice rising out of the silence as he poked the tricoloured with the end of his pencil. Causing it to emit a soft, questioning squeak.

"That is illogical,' The Tribble's owner spoke up. A tall, thin Vulcan in a golden command shirt, scowling up from his work. Intercepting Klingon communications. "Tribbles are unintelligent lifeforms. They have no ability to understand commands. Let alone respond to them..." As a full blooded Vulcan, Serek had little patience for the majority of things Spock had come to live with.

"Yeah, but you should still name it something. You can't just call it 'The Tribble' for ever...' the captain reasoned, lowering his chin to the table to watch the fuzzy brown creature at eye level. "Don't Vulcans name things?" He questioned, turning his eyes to Serek.

"Of course we do. But we reserve them for intelligent beings..." there was a hint of anger in his tone. Impatience too. A moment passed before the goldshirt spoke again, sitting up straight as Spock entered the room, opening his mouth to call for back up. Serek was still young, still learning to bury his emotions. Though it was unlikely he'd get more skilled at it when he was surrounded by humans, and the at times childish James Tiberius Kirk. "Spock, please inform Captain Kirk that a Tribble has no such need for a name". The blue shirted commander looked over to them, "Serek is correct, Tribbles have no such need". Serek was about to shoot Kirk a smug glance, but was cut off by Spock's voice again. "However, I think it would be socially beneficial to humour the Captain..." And with that, he walked off.

Kirk grinned, "Let's call him Mud!" he suggested. And Serek lowered his eyes to his work, huffing. Then a moment later he spoke again,

"You are lucky we still call you Kirk..." 


	2. Happy Birthday Part One

More drabbles, this time we find out how Serek got the darn Tribble in the first place.

Happy Birthday! Part One

"Today is April the Twentieth, 2260" Serek announced as he walked onto the bridge that morning. There was a moment of silence between the crew members. Kirk gave his a questioning look, Sulu turned around waiting for something with a look of worry on his face. Chekov swung on his chair as he gazed at everyone's reactions, while Spock gave a quick glance towards the younger Vulcan before returning to his duties.

"It is my birthday" he said, and in that instant he was embraced by the bridge members (well, mostly the female ones) and received pats on the back too (this was more from the male crew). "Why did you not tell us!" Chekov questioned, excitable as usual.

"There seemed no logical reason to inform you ahead of the day" he answered. "We could've bought you presents..." McCoy pointed out, handing medical charts to Kirk with a frown.

"There's no reason for such a thing. I have everything I could logically need" Serek reasoned, seemingly confused. Spock however, let him in on the social grace, "It's an earth tradition... They give gifts during one's birthday".

"I fail to see what is so significant about aging a year further" Serek pointed out, a tint of misplaced offense in his voice. A nod from Spock told him to calm himself, because he needed to respect the human crew members views... However stupid they may be...

Kirk leapt up from his seat, "Hey, we need to set you up a party then! How old are you then, pointy number two?"

Serek frowned, "I have reached the age of twenty at 2:39 this morning"

"Twenty!" cries went up around the bridge. Apparently this was even more of a reason to celebrate.

Kirk spoke again, "Commander Serek, you're relieved of duty for today!" he grinned.

And with a slight frown, Serek returned to his quarters. 


	3. Happy Birthday Part Two

Part two is here~ yay

Happy Birthday Part Two

Daisy, one of the Ensigns, had escorted him down from his quarters. It was probably no secret, but Serek was somewhat attracted to the tiny English girl. Standing five foot to his five eight. But she was pretty, in a simple way. Caramel hair and pale, ruddy skin. All very nice, but it was her intelligence that appealed to him. She was easily as near Vulcan intelligence as a human could be. Though as with all of her races, she was emotional and wild...

With both her and himself decked in thier 'fine uniforms' they made their way down to dinner. Upon entering the mess hall, they found it was decorated with paper decorations, ballons and bows on the chairs.

Kirk approached him, "Well, we didn't have time for the usual party. So dinner will have to do!" With a pat on the back from a few people, everyone shuffled to their seats and ate.

And as was usual, after everyone was finished, there was the usual idle chit chat. Although, understandable, this came with a twist at the tail. As he went to dismiss himself, he found himself pushed back down to his seat by Daisy. "Serek, you didn't give us much time to prepare. But~" she trailed off in song, "We did get you this!" and handed him a box.

McCoy spoke, "We've got the thing sterilised for you... We didn't want any trouble..."

The Vulcan opened it with a frown, and to his surprise (or unsurprise) he found a large, fluffy brown Tribble resting in the box. With a look of confusion on his face, he picked up the creature and brought it to his chest. "A tribble?" What an odd present... 


	4. Balls

more Derek (Daisy and Serek,I'm not good with pairing names)

Balls

The Vulcan rapped at Daisy's door. An uneasy feeling of nerve ran through his system. A jolt went through him as the door opened.

"Serek?" she questioned, "What are you doing here? It's like... Midnight..."

"Apologises, am I interupting your sleep?" he questioned, ready to turn away.

"No, no! I was just going to get settled, so..." she paused and smiled, "What was it you wanted?"

"You are aware of the upcoming Starfleet ball, yes?"

Daisy nodded.

"Well," the Vulcan swallowed, "I would like to offer myself to you as your partner for the evening. Or vice versa..."

"Your date?" she questioned.

"Yes" Serek said, "Essentially"

"Well. Okay then..." Daisy said, giving his a smile.

"Fantastic. I will collect you at eight thirty sharp on Friday night" he paused, tilted his head respectfully and stepped away from the door. "Good night".

She nodded again and closed the door.

When she was sure Serek had left the door, she sunk to the flood infront of the door and grinned. Letting out an excited "Yes!" and making what can only be described as a 'kaching' gesture. 


End file.
